


My heart has fallen

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sosearchingromeo at tumblr: Going for the drabble prompt of Tybalt finding out that Mercutio can't marry Juliet because he is the illegitimate son of Prince Escalus and Lady Capulet. His reaction to this big secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



“What the hell are you even talking about?” Tybalt stared wide-eyed as Mercutio pointedly turned his back and looked for his shirt. 

“You heard me. I like what we have, and I like you well enough, but there can’t ever be anything more between us.” Mercutio’s voice was calm and measured, without any sort of emotion, and Tybalt wanted to shake him until he got back the Mercutio he knew and loved. 

“I heard that,” he growled and ripped the shirt from Mercutio’s hands. He had thought it would make Mercutio turn around and face him, if nothing else, but there was no movement from the other man. He only stared down at his hands and refused to turn around and face Tybalt. “So what is this? Are you saying that you’re not- that I’m not good enough? Is that it? Everything that you’ve said, has it all been lies? And now that I want to get serious, when I want to tell everyone, that’s when you decide to end the charade? _Why won’t you look at me?_ ” 

“You don’t know anything.” Mercutio’s voice was low but sharper than anything Tybalt had heard in months. When he finally turned around the fury in his eyes hit Tybalt harder than a punch. “I was perfectly satisfied with what we had. It was good and I liked it, and it would have continued for the rest of our lives if I decided, but you had to go and ruin it with your stupid want for more! And you dare tell me I’m the one at fault? You’re the one who’s stumbling around in the dark, not me!”

“Then tell me what’s wrong! If you do feel the same way as I do, then what’s stopping you? You, Mercutio Escalus, the Prince’s madcap nephew who never shies away from a challenge?”

Mercutio bared his teeth in a parody of a grin. “That’s it. That’s just it. _Escalus._ Will you still feel the same when you know the truth? I wonder. The truth is, dear Tybalt, I am not our Prince’s nephew. He is my father.” 

Tybalt frowned and opened his mouth, but Mercutio silenced him with a kiss, a soft ghost of lips pressing together. 

“My mother is none other than your precious aunt. _That_ , my dear, dear Tybalt, is why I will never return to warm your bed.”

Tybalt stared in silence as Mercutio slipped his shirt over his head and gathered the last of his things. When he stood with his hand on the doorknob he paused, with his back once again turned to Tybalt. His voice, when he spoke, was so soft that even after he had gone Tybalt wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it. 

“I did love you too. I’m sorry.”


	2. Part 2a - Happy fix-it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ghost-hermione on tumblr: fix-it where they deal with their shit, for that mer-and-tyb-are-related fic, pretty please?

The servants of the Capulet house quickly rushed out of the way as Tybalt stormed down the halls. He was pissed off, and everyone knew it, but no one had managed to find out what had caused the black mood. No one but Tybalt himself. He wasn’t angry that Mercutio apparently had known about and kept their blood relation secret, he didn’t care about some old secret from so long ago. What aggravated him was that Mercutio had thought he’d care about it.

True, the news had been a shock. He knew his aunt had had plenty of affairs throughout the years—the better question was who didn’t know—but there had never been a child created from any of those dalliances. To find out that she had not only had sex with the Prince, but also conceived a child from the union, and then that that child was Mercutio of all people? It had taken a while for his mind to accept all the new facts, that’s true, but wasn’t it Mercutio’s fault for just leaving after breaking the news? If he had stayed and answered Tybalt’s questions he would have gotten over it much sooner.

Even so, two days wasn’t what one would call a long time to get over such sudden news, at least not in Tybalt’s opinion. As he’d found out it had been long enough for Mercutio to decide to sever all connection between them, however. When he’d gone to the palace to confront Mercutio, talk him out of the stupid decision to end their relationship, he had been stopped at the gates. There were orders to stop him from entering the grounds by force if necessary.

Tybalt was still adamant that he wasn’t the one at fault for the fight that ensued after that.

His aunt and uncle did not agree with him, however, and he had been harshly reprimanded for his actions. It had been hard, standing only a few feet from his aunt and not telling her what he now knew, but he had managed to bite his tongue. He knew her well enough—her and the whole city of Verona—and knew that if she found out about his and Mercutio’s feelings she would do her best to separate them. Even if they had never spent one day as cousins, they still shared blood and such relationships were not approved in the city. He couldn’t let her, or anyone else, know.

In the back of his mind a plan was beginning to form. He refused to give up on Mercutio. Whether as bitter enemies or passionate lovers he had never felt as strongly for anyone, and he would rather die than give it up without a fight. He only needed to let Mercutio know that. But how? He wasn’t allowed entrance to the palace and he couldn’t risk going into Montague territory.

It was the servants that gave him the last piece for his plan. He heard their chatter about leaving the house early, even as they quickly disappeared when he got within eyesight, and remembered the festival that would take place that evening. Everyone would be there, common folk and nobles alike, both Capulets and Montagues, as well as the Prince and his household. Mercutio.

His anger was replaced with excitement as he turned around on his heel and rushed back towards his room. There was so much for him to prepare and so much he had to think about, not least of all what he would say when he met Mercutio again. He refused to think about what would happen if Mercutio didn’t even go to the festival, because of course he would, he had never missed an opportunity to party.

The wait for the hours to pass had been excruciating, and as it turned out all his preparations and speeches had been for nought. He had been right in one thing, though, and that was that Mercutio wouldn’t miss the festivities. It proved an unfortunate thing, however, as all the careful planning Tybalt had made flew right out of his head the moment he saw the other man, smiling wide at a joke someone had said. Light danced over his face and lit up his blue eyes. He had never been as beautiful, and Tybalt felt his soul scream with longing. How could Mercutio ever think Tybalt’s feelings would change?

Benvolio was the first one to notice Tybalt’s presence, pulling at Romeo’s arm and pointing Tybalt’s way. A long time they had been opposed to Mercutio and Tybalt’s relationship—it hadn’t helped that they had found out about it in the first place by accident, and the position Mercutio and Tybalt had been in had been more revealing than either had ever wanted to see—but eventually they had accepted it. After a rather strange evening when Romeo pulled Tybalt aside and tried to be threatening they had even given their blessing. Tybalt didn’t worry about either of them, and he didn’t spare a moment’s thought for them. His focus was on Mercutio, and Mercutio alone.

Mercutio who was now noticing Tybalt’s approach. His smile stiffened and disappeared, and he looked around almost in a panic. Tybalt knew he was looking for an escape route, and he also knew there wasn’t one. They were surrounded by people at all sides, and there were too many to make a hasty retreat. Before Mercutio would have been able to slink through the first wave of people Tybalt would have made his way over. His heart was racing as he watched the emotions race across Mercutio’s face, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss away the confusion.

“Tybalt,” Mercutio greeted with a thick voice as Tybalt finally, finally came close enough. To his left Benvolio and Romeo were intently watching the scene.

“Mercutio,” Tybalt answered. “You left too quickly the other day.”

Mercutio’s mouth twitched, as if he couldn’t decide whether to smile or sneer. “What do you want?”

“I want to make one thing clear. What you said… it doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care about it.” Tybalt took one step closer to Mercutio, and reached out to take his hand. Mercutio watched his every move with fearful but he didn’t pull back. “If you’d given me more time, instead of leaving so quickly, I’d have told you then and there. I love you, and nothing will change that.”

Mercutio shook his head and made to pull back his hand, but Tybalt tightened his grip and took another step and reached out to gently hold Mercutio’s cheek. “I love you,” he repeated and pressed his lips against Mercutio’s in a chaste, closed-mouthed kiss. A second later Mercutio’s hand was tightening around a handful of his hair, and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He could hear Romeo snicker in the background and Benvolio make a disgusted sound, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was in his arms right there, and he was satisfied.

With them revealing their relationship in such a public place neither the Prince nor his aunt could do anything to keep them apart, since Tybalt would happily threaten to reveal their secret. Such a scandal would put much more blame on their shoulders than his and Mercutio’s, and if need be Tybalt had begun preparations for them to travel to another city where no one knew them. Either way they would be together, and they would be happy.


End file.
